The Fear Is Real
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Odin punishment Loki , and locked him in the basement of that house, in that house, they accidentally release Loki
1. At the House

A group of friends and family, are in a house on the beach, bought it recently, but the house looks very old and tired, but this well-made, and there's something scary in the basement, Odin punishment Loki, and locked him in the basement of that house, in that house, they accidentally release Loki

* * *

Cousins are 8 and 3 friends, they're going to go on a beach vacation, there are 4 raw, 4 cousins , and 3 friends, One girl called Elizabeth, but she said Betzy, another is Amber, one is Diliah, and the other is Lucy, one of the cousins is called Clay, the other is called Leonard, the other is called Pete, another is James, and the other is Jerry, three friends, and they are men, one is Clark, the other is Jensen, and the other is Steven

"Here, this is the house, our aunt bought it long ago, you remember Betzy" Clay thought this laughing, he say with a serious tone

"more or less "Elizabeth says dryly, she felt a chill in her back

They entered the house, Elizabeth felt a little nervous in that house, she left her bags on the floor, she sighed,Elizabeth sat in an armchair, Amber sat next to her, they are like best friends, Lucy was looking at her phone, she is always in contact with the world, Diliah was watching the vegetables, she is a little crazy, Clay was watching the room, there are many rooms are like 5 bedrooms, one has two bunk beds in the other also have two bunk beds, the other has a bunk bed and a single bed, the other was a double

"at night we settled to sleep" Leonard said with a serious voice

"Let's go to the beach, go for a swim and surf" Clay says very lively, he was smiling

"that's great "Elizabeth says cheerful

They were to wear swimsuits, and are ready, they went to the beach, The girls got a tan, Elizabeth is reading a magazine, the boys were allegedly surfing, the guys do not know surfing , well, Diliah went swimming, Elizabeth was basking, Amber was to get to the sea, after Elizabeth and up and goes for a swim

"The water is very cold" Amber says shaking

"you do not overdo Amber" Elizabeth said with a funny voice

They laughed, Diliah was close to them, she was swimming like crazy in the sea, everyone is enjoying it, but something happened, the sky turned gray, and the breeze was strong, heard some rays, they left the sea, and they went to the house

"Let's take off the sand and salt water" James says

bathed them, is lunchtime, they were eating smoked salmon, Amber put music to enliven the atmosphere rainy, they finished eating, Clark was watching Elizabeth, She looks at him and smiles at Clark, he smiles at her, Diliah Felt so jealous, she's attracted to Clark, Elizabeth will be served a glass of water, she was drinking water, and Diliah appears behind Elizabeth , She turns and sees Diliah, she coughed

"Diliah, you scared me, that's what happened, because you have that face" Elizabeth was saying with fear, she calmed

"You're a bitch, I like Clark, you seduce Clark, fucking bitch" Diliah yell at her, she thought weeping

"What!, I'm not a bitch, that's what's wrong, because I did not seduce him, he smiled at me kindly" Elizabeth says screaming, she refused, she's not a bitch

"Damn liar "Diliah was saying, and pulled hair of Elizabeth

Hey, let me "Elizabeth was saying a ton furious, she slapped Diliah

"Stop it already is enough" Leonrad angry shout, he separated to Diliah, and Elizabeth sighs

Diliah was furious, she went running to the sea, she cried, Elizabeth followed her, she feels bad for Diliah, Diliah was licking their feet on the seashore, Elizabeth stood on the sand with bare feet, Diliah sees her, she turns away, Elizabeth does not want anything bad happens, Diliah is part of her family

"Hey, Diliah, I was not flirting with him, just a friend, I know you like Clark, tell her how you feel about him," Elizabeth sat next to her, she was saying with a friendly tone

"Sorry Elizabeth, I did not know what I was doing, ah, sometimes I'm a little jealous, I'll tell him "Diliah was saying, she does not control her impulses, she is a bit aggressive and jealous

"Well, let's go home" Elizabeth was saying with a friendly tone

* * *

Hours passed and it was night, they were in the room, Pete found a leather book, and it was green, he was very surprised, this book was handmade, Pete opened the book and saw him, those words were in Latin, he did not understand anything, Pete went to the living room, he sat in an armchair

"What's that?" Elizabeth says curious

"It's a book I got, is very strange, this in latin" Pete says seriously

"To see that book" Leonard says

Pete throws the book, Leonard makes it faster, he opens the book, the book are not in latin, is in Norwegian, he knows that language, and he smiles ampliadamente, he wants to scare his cousins, Elizabeth is yawning, and Leonard pulled her arm

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth says without understanding

"I have a good idea," Leonard says laughing


	2. The big scare

A group of friends and family, are in a house on the beach, bought it recently, but the house looks very old and tired, but this well-made, and there's something scary in the basement, Odin punishment Loki, and locked him in the basement of that house, in that house, they accidentally release Loki

* * *

All of them were around the Campfire, Leonard has the book in his hands, Elizabeth and the others saw Leonard, already underway, Leonard sat on a log, Pete saw the book, Leonard got up the trunk, and opened the book, Jerry looked very scared

"I'll tell you a Story of Terror, I know what the book said" Leonard was saying laughing like crazy

"Long ago in a faraway place, had a god called Loki, the god of evil and deceit, it is very bad, is Thor's adopted brother, he killed many people, has done much evil, Loki is beautiful and beautiful, but poor and capricious nature, that says,


End file.
